<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>down for the count by thequietcanadian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387395">down for the count</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian'>thequietcanadian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team STRQ Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, STRQ Week 2020, Short, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Team STRQ - Freeform, day 2 team mom, ozpin makes a very brief appearance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone assumed that Summer was team strq's "team mom" but are they right?<br/>for strq week day 2: Team Mom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team STRQ Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>down for the count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aye getting this out at a reasonable time today!! hope everyone likes it! See ya tomorrow and if you got time leave a review i love seeing what you guys think!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the outside it seemed obvious who team STRQ’s “team mom” was. Summer with her unending cheer, her reassurance. From the outside everyone knew that it had to be Summer and even if it weren’t Summer than it would have to be Taiyang. His friendliness nearly matched Summer’s cheerful demeanor. Not to mention the way he seemed to worry about his teammates so openly. Everyone knew it wasn’t Raven. The women was as cold as ice, and she seemed to actively avoid showing that she cared. But the person they wouldn’t have expected it to be was Qrow. The young man was cocky, a smirk on his face, and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He flited from one member of his team to the next, teasing, poking, prodding until his teammates would scowl at him and he’d simply laugh at their annoyance.</p><p>The think was even team STRQ’s own members hadn’t realized who their “team mom” was, hadn’t even given it much thought because well they probably didn’t have one right? They were wrong, so very wrong.</p><p>Qrow woke to his head pounding, and even the sounds of his sheets moving off his form seemed to irritate it. He quietly reached for his scroll the light from it blinding him for a moment before his eyes adjusted. It was six. He needed to get up to shower than throw his towels in the wash. Summer would shower next; she was always up after him so he’d put hers in the bathroom right after. He’s pretty sure she’s almost out of the conditioner she likes so he makes a mental note to grab it on his next grocery run.</p><p>Tai’s tie is under the bed and he’s going to need a reminder that it’s there before he’s frantically looking for it in an hour. Maybe he’ll just grab it and shove it on the desk so it’s easier to find. He knows Rae forgot to set her alarm for the morning, so he grabs her scroll and sets it for her. After that though his thoughts get muddled, he knows they have class today, but he can’t remember which one. Did they have a test? He can’t remember as a shiver wracks through him. It’s really cold all of a sudden and Qrow can’t help but curl into his blanket. It helps a little but not much.</p><p>The effort to get up seems to be too much and Qrow thinks he can probably get away with showering later. Once wasn’t going to kill him and besides, he doesn’t think he has the energy to actually get to the bathroom.</p><p>A wet cough pulls itself out of him, and Qrow tries desperately to keep the noise down so he doesn’t wake his teammates. They’d been up late the previous night training and he knew they needed it. Qrow swallows flinching at the feeling of sandpaper at the back of his throat.</p><p>Qrow can hear Summer get up for the day, sunlight shining through the curtains and Qrow burrows under his blanket as it sends pain shooting through his head. He hears the turn of the tap and the sound of crashing water and he shoves his head under his pillow.</p><p>The only reason he knows time is passing, is because he can hear the others get up and tiredly make their way around the room. He hears scrambling and Tai loudly says</p><p>“where the fuck is my tie” And Qrow manages to pull himself out of his caccon for only a moment.</p><p>“Under the bed” he croaks out and Tai doesn’t even thank him as he reaches for it. He doesn’t see Summer’s frown as she exits the bathroom Qrow’s onyx towels wrapped around her.</p><p>“Qrow I used your towels cause I couldn’t find mine” Qrow doesn’t acknowledge the comment, curls up further into his bed, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>“Shit what time is it? Rae get up! Were going to be late!” Qrow hears a thud as presumably Summer shoves his sister to the ground.</p><p>“why the fuck didn’t my alarm go off?” He hears shuffling around him, before the door slams and blessedly the room is quiet. Qrow ignores the feeling of upset that his friends hadn’t noticed he wasn’t feeling well. But then his stomach flips a different way and he’s leaning over the side of the bed and scrambling to grab the trash can as he throws up last nights dinner. He gulps down breath when he’s done turning over, he couldn’t deal with the mess now and he thinks it wont matter because its bound to happen again. Qrow tries to sleep, hoping that at least the oblivion of sleep will take away the aches and chills he feels in his body.</p><p>It isn’t till lunch that any of his teammates truly notice he’s gone. Qrow is quiet most of the time, only throwing in his two cents every now and then. Summer frowns as she doesn’t hear a dumb comment as she finishes her lunch usually at her I’m full statement Qrow will look at her a glint in his eyes and loudly proclaim.</p><p>“I know you are a fool” Tai will laugh, Raven will roll her eyes, and Summer will shove him playfully before they get up to go to class. Summer frowns turning to see why her partner hadn’t said anything, but he isn’t there. Even Tai seems thrown off for a moment.</p><p>“He probably went to go grab something” he says scanning the mess hall, frowning when he doesn’t see a mop of black hair waiting in line.</p><p>“Or maybe not” The two glances over at Raven who hasn’t looked up from her food but her eyebrows are knit in confusion. Its than that they notice that each of them aren’t quite as put together as they usually are. Raven’s hair is an absolute mess covering most of her face. She blows at it annoyed but it just comes back. Summers shirt is rumpled instead of pristine and flat, a stain on the sleeve. Tai seems the most put together but not wholly unaffected, Tai tiled slightly, shoes mismatched and pants just slightly too small.</p><p>“Where could he have gone? He was in class-” Summer paused thinking her words over. Qrow hadn’t been in class, she knows because she doesn’t remember the sound of frantic writing and she hadn’t copied down the parts she usually missed.</p><p>“He wasn’t in class today” she said softly, and she got the terrible feeling that she missed something this morning. She tried to recall that morning, but it was fuzzy, her sleep addled mind not putting everything together. She hadn’t bumped into Qrow that morning like she usually did. The bathroom wasn’t nice and toasty like it usually was. Her towels had been missing but Qrow’s were still there. Had Qrow even gotten out of bed that morning?</p><p>Summer stands determinedly getting up to put her garbage away so she could head back to the dorms and realizing she didn’t actually know where that was. Qrow usually took it for them. She frowned before zooming around the room the shrieks of the other students fill it. It takes her a solid five minutes to find it.</p><p>Zooming back to the table she grabs Tai’s and Ravens trays before pushing them out of the room. They couldn’t just let Qrow slack off all of a sudden because he felt like it.</p><p>Qrow groaned in pain as his headache woke him from his sleep, nose stuffed up as a harsh cough left him. He kicked his blankets off, sweat pour off of him even though the rooms air sent him shivering. He felt his stomach swoop and not for the first time he turned over and dry heaved into the garbage, his throat screaming at him as he finished. He swallowed around the dryness in his throat. He knows being sick isn’t an excuse not to do anything. Knows that the least he could do for his teammates is clean up a bit. But every time he tries to push himself off the comfort of his bed his arms shake in exhaustion and he can’t even get his knees under him to sit up. So he lays there, sweaty forehead pressed to the sheets in the hopes that it’ll cool him down even a little bit.</p><p>He hears the door room door slam into the wall with a thud, and he whimpers because it hurts and he’s to damn tired to pull his pillow over his head to make the sound stop.</p><p>“Qrow” It registers that it’s Summer talking to him and he opens his eyes, sees her disapproving look and he knows he needs to get up, needs to do something. He moves and he knows it’s the wrong decision because his stomach flops and he’s leaning over the edge of his bed instead of sitting up and pulling the garbage can closer as his body tries to expel anything that’s left in his stomach. Nothing but bile and stomach acid leaves him.</p><p>There’s a hand on his forehead a moment later, and Qrow leans into the cool touch before it’s gone, and he whines at the loss of contact.</p><p>“He’s burning up” Qrow can’t help it when he covers his ears because its too close and it hurts.</p><p>“Shit, Sorry Qrow. Does your head hurt? Tai get some aspirin and water” The idea of getting anything down has Qrow shaking his head tiredly.</p><p>“It’ll make you feel better okay Qrow? Just hang on” Summer lifts him into a sitting position as Tai shoves something into his mouth before there’s cool water for his parched throat and he’s practically inhaling it even though he knows it’s a bad idea. Summer rubs his back soothingly, before motioning Tai over.</p><p>“help him into the bath?” Qrow doesn’t think that’s a good idea with the way he is now, he’s more likely to drown than anything else.</p><p>“Help him in the bath?” Qrow doesn’t have time to register what is being said because all of a sudden, his clothes are off and he’s in the tub and somebody is wiping the sweat off of him as the smell of eucalyptus breaks through his congested nose and if only for a second, he can breathe. He’s not sure how long he stay’s there but he’s wrapped up in a towel and gently carried back to his bed the sheets and blanket changed, and the garbage blessedly taken care of.</p><p>His head only throbs slightly at the brightness of the lights and he knows that the aspirin they gave him is definitely working. The covers are thrown over him and he speaks out from his safe haven. Reaching for his scroll. Summer had an assignment due tomorrow, Tai a appointment in the training rooms, Raven had a solo mission she needed to prepare for.</p><p>Summer grabbed his scroll out of his hand and placed it on the bedside table. He frowned at her.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” Qrow doesn’t know how to answer that question, he hadn’t even been hiding it this time around. In fact, he thinks it would have been pretty obvious that he was if his teammates had bothered to look. He doesn’t say this though instead he just shrugs flopping back onto the bed. He’d rest a little more and then gather all the laundry, before taking it to the laundry room with it being a Friday it wasn’t usually busy.</p><p>“We’ll pick up the slack while your sick Qrow” Tai said as he sat on the bed, he looked at him curiously, had he said the last bit out loud? He must have because Tai was gathering the clothes and just tossing them into the basket. Qrow frowned it was easier to sort it here and then take it down. Tai got up basket on his hip and heading to the door when Qrow stopped him.</p><p>“You forgot the towels in the bathroom” The blonde headed that way, throwing it in the basket haphazardly before making his way back towards the door.</p><p>“Under your bed, behind the heater, fuck it I’ll get it” Qrow moves to stand but Raven’s hand shoots out and pushes him back down.</p><p>“your supposed to be resting” Qrow huffs pulling the blanket around him as he coughs.</p><p>“If you’re going to do the laundry than do it right” Qrow said stubbornly and Tai sighs before looking back at him.</p><p>“anywhere else?” Qrow points to the chair by Summers desk and gestures to it. Tai crawls under it pulling out a sweater and several pairs of socks. Before doing another once over of the room.</p><p>“That it?” Qrow nods before stopping, yanking his dresser drawer open and pulling out a box of tea, before glancing at the time.</p><p>“If you see Sinna could you give this too her for me please?” Tai stares at him for a uncomfortably long moment before he grabs the tea and heads out.</p><p>“Did he take the detergent?” Qrow asked and both women looked at each other.</p><p>“We have detergent” Qrow’s sigh turned into a cough, and he rubbed his throat as it ached, gods he thinks that he hates this the most about being sick.</p><p>“Who’s going grocery shopping?” Raven sighs before getting up, throwing on a coat before heading for the window.</p><p>“Wait!” Raven stops glaring for a moment.</p><p>“What?” she snaps but Qrow knows she doesn’t mean it he sees the layer of concern shining through the annoyance.</p><p>“You need the list” Qrow pulls down his notebook, writing a few more things down before pausing, adding each store Raven could find the items in. Her eyebrow raises at the list, but she doesn’t say anything merely shifts into a bird before taking off. Summer runs her hand through his hair. Still Qrow can’t rest instead he grabs his scroll again, going through his contact lists and pulling up every professor he has this semester.</p><p>“what is so important” Summer begins pulling it out of his hands.</p><p>“That it can’t wait till tomorrow”</p><p>“You have a test tomorrow, Tai’s missing his training session and Rae’s suppose to be debriefed for her mission today, all of which you guys are missing so” Qrow waves his scroll at her and she grabs it out of his hand.</p><p>“Do you do this every time for us” Qrow nods, eyes drooping just slightly.</p><p>“yeah, usually means I get to sleep a little later” Qrow doesn’t see the guilt in Summers eyes as he curls up in the bed.</p><p>“you do the laundry, track our schedules, set reminders by the looks of it, the groceries, alarms” Qrow nods tiredly.</p><p>“find Tai’s tie, brush ravens hair, set the shoes by the door, Qrow why didn’t you ask for help” Qrow shrugs before reaching blindly for a tissue as snot dripped out. Summer passed him one.</p><p>“I like helping” Qrow says after he blows his nose, and Summer rubs his shoulder loosening the knot that’s there. Qrow’s shoulder’s relax as she works on the other side, Qrow’s breathing evening out.<br/>Qrow helped them so much and they hardly ever noticed. Didn’t even expect them to say thank you and Summer thinks that’s the worst part. Qrow expected nothing and got nothing.</p><p>“Sorry about the towels this morning” Even now, he expected nothing. Even when they should have noticed he was as sick as a dog.</p><p>“I don’t care about the towels Qrow”</p><p>“Okay” They needed to do better, needed to take care of there birdie a lot better.</p><p>Qrow wakes to quiet conversation early the next morning. He groans as he sits up coughing already going through everything he needs to do for the day. His teammates look over at him as he swings his legs over the side.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Summer’s beside him in an instant pulling the blanket over him and a glass of water into his hands.</p><p>“Getting ready?” Qrow pauses before adding.</p><p>“for class?”</p><p>“it’s Saturday Qrow” it doesn’t stop him from trying to get up before Summer pushes him back down. He was getting tired of that.</p><p>“You need to rest which is what your going to do for the rest of the weekend. We’ll do everything else okay?” Qrow grumbled but knew he didn’t really have a choice. There was a knock at the door. His team stares on in confusion before Raven goes to open the door. Professor Ozpin stands in the doorway awkwardly, eyes scanning before stopping on Qrow.</p><p>“Apologize, I was unaware until young Sienna mentioned you were ill before coming here, it was unlike you to miss breakfast and I became concerned” His teammates stared at him a moment before Oz came in handing him a small jar.</p><p>“I’ve been told this can help with the congestion, feel better” the man leaves as fast as he arrives.</p><p>“what the fuck was that?” Raven says after a moment a Qrow shrugs.</p><p>“usually go out to have breakfast, I didn’t have time to cancel” His teammates don’t comment as Qrow reads the instructions, sighing in relief when his chest loosen marginally at the application.</p><p>The rest of the weekend goes the same way, Qrow insists that he’s fine and that he can do everything because their doing it wrong, while Summer, Tai and Raven try to keep him on bed rest. Its frustrating for everyone, and Qrow’s team is tired beyond compare after they realize everything Qrow handles. They don’t know how he does it because one weekend leaves them exhausted.</p><p>“Thank you” Summer says from her bed and Qrow looks at her oddly.</p><p>“I haven’t done anything this weekend” Qrow huffs in annoyance, the only remainder of his cold, a small cough.</p><p>“Maybe not but you do so much for us so thank you” Summer doesn’t miss the pleased smile that comes to Qrow’s face.</p><p>“Yeah, mom thanks” Tai says obnoxiously from his bed and Qrow squawks in indignation a pillow soaring through the air, before hitting Raven with a thump. She glares at him a moment before going back to her book.</p><p>From the outside everyone knew STRQ’s team mom was Summer, but team STRQ knew it was Qrow. with his small gestures that turned into big ones over time. At the small acts of care that they hadn’t even noticed. All the love he gave them finally being recognized, with loud thank you’s and soft hugs, teasing nicknames and little gifts of appreciation that began to appear. If Qrow seemed just a little happier after that well, nobody else needed to know why.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>